Oh Dear Unknown
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: UA, lemon. Draco part en vacances à Tahiti pour ses quinze ans. Il y rencontre un joueur de piano qui attire son attention.


**Salut à tous, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

Bref comme d'habitude je ne suis en aucun cas JK Rowling, cette chère Madame qui nous permet de m'être libre court à nos fantasmes en écrivant ou en lisant. Vive la libido (_ok je me tais, je passe pour une folle là.._)

**Rating** : M avec un petit lemon au goût salé (_comment ça salé ? Un citron c'est acide ! Bref encore une fois petit cerveau tais toi_)

**Paring** : euhhmmm je dirais un petit Drarry trop minou chou ? (_mais ta gueule!_)

Bien sur ceci est un UA, mon tout premier vrai de vrai (_parce que les autres c'était des vrais de faux? -Mais taiiiiiiiis toiiiiiiiii cerveau!_). Donc Draco est un jeune garçon, il vit en France, il est né.. ailleurs, vous verrez bien. Il n'est pas l'héritier d'une grande fortune, même si ses parents ont de l'argent. Il est peu ouvert, il vit dans son monde, est un peu asocial. Bref il va découvrir les joies de la vie (_et de l'orgasme ! -Mais taaaa gueuueeeelllllleeeeeeee!_)

Je vous laisse maintenant lire, sans y rajouter mes petites phrases si gentilles avec moi même. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Le paysage défile sous mes yeux.<p>

Des palmiers, des bananiers, l'océan.

Nous étions parti en vacances avec mes parents, à Tahiti.

C'était mon pays de naissance. Cela faisait dix ans que nous n'y étions pas retourné.

J'avais maintenant quinze ans, j'avais tout de l'adolescent malingre. Ma voix ne muait plus, heureusement, mais mes traits encore fin laissaient souvent croire que j'étais une fille.

Heureusement cela changeait car mon torse se musclait peu à peu.

Je devenais un homme.

Enfin.

A quinze ans on se croit déjà adulte, prêt à tout. Pourtant j'avais encore toute l'innocence d'un enfant.

Je ne voulais pas grandir, je voulais être Peter Pan.

J'étais coincé dans un corps d'homme alors que j'avais l'âme d'un enfant. Mais je voulais devenir grand paradoxalement. Que je compte enfin aux yeux des adultes.

Forcément cela amenait des tensions avec mes parents qui ne me comprenaient pas. On ne se comprenait plus, il y avait un fossé entre nous. Trop grand pour être franchi. J'étais trop en marge par rapport à leur façon de penser. Je vivais dans mes livres, dans ma musique, sur mon nuage.

Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Heureusement durant les vacances cela allait mieux, nous étions tout les trois moins stressés.

Le long trajet en avion était fini, j'étais fourbu, nous étions maintenant dans la voiture qui nous amenait à l'hôtel. Mon père n'avait pas jugé bon de prendre une voiture, nous ne restions que deux jours.

Il était une heure du matin d'après mes calculs mais je n'en étais pas exactement sur. Cela faisait presque deux jours que je ne dormais pas, je me sentais de plus en plus exténué.

Le vrombissement du moteur finit par me faire somnoler avant qu'on arrive à l'hôtel que nous avions réservé.

Les papiers furent fait en vitesse, je tenais plus vraiment debout. Une femme nous montra notre « maison », c'était une sorte de case.

La chambre était spacieuse et j'avais une porte coulissante qui séparait l'endroit où je dormais de celui de mes parents.

Je serais tranquille.

Je posais ma valise, me couchais et m'endormis instantanément.

Le lendemain matin, nous allâmes manger et je crus mourir d'envie face aux plats de fruits qui s'étendaient devant moi.

Là encore, mes parents ne me comprenaient pas, je n'aimais rien de ce que les adolescents en général aiment, j'étais un accro des fruits et des légumes.

Nous mangeâmes en silence avant de remonter pour nous mettre en maillot et descendre sur la plage.

Je détestais me mettre à moitié à poil, j'étais maigre et grand, mais surtout tout blanc.

En plus, à Tahiti, j'étais comme un Dieu à cause de ma blondeur et de ma blancheur. Je détestais ces regards posés sur moi, même si je savais qu'ils détaillaient tout autant mes parents.

Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention, quand mes parents, eux, adoraient cela.

Je finis par reprendre mes affaires et je montais dans ma chambre pour lire tranquillement lire La peau de chagrin.

La journée se déroula lentement et le soir mes parents vinrent se changer pour qu'ensuite nous allâmes au restaurant.

Je mis mon jean et une chemise blanche et je les attendis. Nous descendîmes alors vers la salle.

Il y avait durant le repas des danses tahitiennes, des chanteurs, des musiciens, bref un menu hétéroclite pour tout les touristes.

Je pris place face à la scène, sachant que se serait ma seule distraction de la soirée.

Je commençais à avoir chaud, malgré le souffle d'air, tiède, provenant de la mer, heurtant mon dos.

Alors que l'entrée arrivait, des jeunes filles se mirent à chanter et à danser. Leurs mouvement étaient amples, souples, artistiques. Puis les hommes firent leur apparition, virils, protecteurs, attirants. Ils dansèrent pendant un bon moment, pour occuper les touristes attroupé ici.

La soirée s'éternisait, il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle, nous en étions nous même au dessert.

Sur scène, dans le noir, je vis des hommes y placer un piano. La lumière se ralluma, et un jeune homme alla s'assoir sur le siège.

Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, un corps brun et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

Il n'était pas beau, mais il avait du charisme.

Il fit craquer ses doigts avec force, puis il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Quand il les rouvrit, il balaya la salle d'un coup d'oeil, puis il se mit à jouer.

Les touristes se fichaient de cet homme, il n'était pas « typique » de Tahiti, donc il était inutile.

Je le fixais tandis que ses mains voguaient sur les touches du piano.

La mélodie était triste, belle, de celle qui vous amène les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, pourtant au fond de moi je savais que sa voix était aussi belle que la mélodie qu'il jouait.

Il avait les yeux fermés, pour mieux ressentir sa musique surement.

Moi je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, j'étais comme envoûté.

Ma mère me demanda d'arrêter de le regarder avec cette insistance, mais je ne l'écoutais même pas. Mes parents commencèrent à se lever, je les suppliais d'attendre un peu.

Ils refusèrent mais acceptèrent de me laisser ici.

Je pus donc écouter seul la musique de l'inconnu en face de moi dont je voulais de plus en plus connaître le nom.

Il joua pendant un bon moment avant de terminer sur un accord qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne salua même pas, plus personne ne l'écoutait de toute façon, mis à part moi.

Il sortit rapidement et je me dépêchais de le suivre.

Il s'était assis sur la plage, regardant la mer.

Je l'observais sans pour autant m'approcher.

-« Viens gamin, je te mangerais pas promis. Sauf si tu me le demandes. »

Je m'assis à côté de lui et il sortit un paquet de tabac de sa poche. Il se roula sa cigarette puis l'alluma.

Le briquet illumina son regard émeraude.

Puis le noir revint, laissant juste un bout de braise incandescent.

Heureusement la lune brillait bien, je distinguais sans problème le jeune homme à côté de moi.

« -Tu joues bien, lui dis-je

-Merci gamin

-Non mais vraiment, c'est magnifique comment tu joues !

-Tu dois être le seul à t'en soucier... »

je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela, il n'avait pas tord.

« -Les autres sont justes des abrutis, ils n'y connaissent rien.

-Parce que tu t'y connais toi ? »

Je ne répondis pas, cela ne servait à rien de toute façon.

«- Gamin, tu veux te baigner ?

-Mais j'ai pas mon maillot...

-Pas grave, moi non plus, c'est ça l'appel de l'océan. »

Je me mis à rire et j'enlevais ma chemise et mon jean. L'inconnu à mes côtés fit de même.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à l'eau et nous rentrâmes dedans rapidement.

C'était si bon.

Je le suivais, étant plutôt bon nageur, j'étais un vrai poisson dans l'eau. Il m'emmenait de plus en plus loin, puis nous arrivâmes à une bouée où nous fîmes une petite pause.

« -Dis, tu t'appelles comment gamin ?

-Drago et toi ?

-Drago ? Comme un dragon ?

-Oui comme cela, répondis-je avec plein d'amertume dans la voix.

-Tu n'aimes pas ton nom ?

-Pas vraiment ?

-Pourquoi, tu devrais en être fier. Le dragon est le plus bel animal, le plus courageux, le plus vaillant de tous les animaux légendaire. »

Je ne répondis pas, mais j'avais le rouge aux joues. Ses paroles m'avaient réchauffé le cœur.

«- Tu m'as pas répondu, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Harry. »

Et il plongea.

Je le vis ressortir bien plus loin et je compris qu'il m'abandonnait là. Je rentrais tout doucement en me répétant son nom comme une litanie.

C'était joli, Harry.

Je remontais me coucher avec mes habits à la main, et le sel asséchant mon corps. Je m'en fichais totalement, j'étais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, heureux.

Le lendemain le soleil caressant mon visage me réveilla.

J'avais encore le goût du sel dans la bouche et le prénom d'Harry dans ma tête.

Je retrouvais mes parents au restaurant où ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. J'étais tellement content que je leur parlais comme avant. Ils paraissaient eux aussi heureux.

J'acceptais cette fois d'aller toute la journée à la plage, en emportant bien sur mon livre et ma crème solaire.

Je détestais ressembler à une écrevisse !

Je m'assis donc sur le paréo qu'avait posé ma mère sur le sable et je commençais à lire.

Ma mère me posait ce genre de questions inutiles mais que les mères ne peuvent s'empêcher de poser :

«- Alors mon chéri, tu as une petite amie?

-Mmmh

-Réponds moi mon bébé, tu sais que tu peux me le dire.

-Je lis maman.

-Allez réponds moi.

-Tu me soules maman

-Laisse le tranquille ma chérie, rétorqua mon père, s'il a envie de te le dire il te le dira. »

Et ils continuèrent leur discussion dans leur coin, sans m'embêter.

Tout à coup je relevais la tête, sentant mon cœur accélérer, c'était Harry !

Je me levais immédiatement et je courus le rejoindre.

Il ne m'avait pas vu.

« -coucou tu vas bien ?

-Bien et toi gamin ?

-Oui, on va nager ?

-Si tu veux. »

Et il commença à avancer vers l'océan, tandis que je le suivais.

Comme la veille nous nageâmes pendant un long moment, quand tout à coup je sentis un courant m'emporter.

Je commençais à me débattre mais voyons Harry devant moi se laissant faire, j'abandonnais et me laissais glisser.

Nous atterrîmes sur un petit îlot de terre, un motu d'après mes souvenirs.

Le brun était déjà allongé sur le sable et je me plaçais à ses côtés. Puis il se releva, monta vers un petit palmier et sortit un paquet de tabac du tronc.

Je me mis à rire devant la superbe cachette.

Harry revint ensuite s'assoir à côté de moi et se roula une clope.

Il tira deux trois lattes puis me tendit la cigarette.

« Tu fumes ? »

Je pris la longue tige roulée et vit que le filtre était humide de salive.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me faisais cette réflexion, avant de tirer une latte.

Mes poumons s'embrassèrent, ma gorge me piqua et je me mis à tousser comme un forcené.

L'autre à côté de moi se mit à rire avant de me reprendre la clope.

« Inspire doucement, c'était ta première fois ? »

Petit à petit je repris mon souffle

« Oui, mais faut bien essayer un jour.

-Dis moi, tu aimes les filles ou les garçons ?

-Je sais pas, les filles je suppose..

-Comment ça tu supposes ?

-Ben parce que c'est comme ça, une fille et un garçon, répliquais-je sans vraiment comprendre.

-Ah, répondit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Le silence s'installait entre nous, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait demandé ça.

« Tu bosses dans quoi ? Tu es un musicien ?

-Non pas du tout, je suis des études pour devenir prof de musique en collège. Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

-Je sais pas. »

Il tira un latte avant de me demander :

"Tu as quel âge ?

-Dix huit pourquoi ?

-En quelle année tu auras dix huit ans gamin? »

Harry ne me croyait pas, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« J'ai quinze ans. Et toi ?

-Vingt trois, dommage.

-Comment ça dommage ?

-Je veux pas avoir de problèmes avec ton père gamin.

-M'appelle pas gamin, je suis pas un gamin merde, je suis un homme maintenant.

-Tu en es si sur ? »

Et il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne.

C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude. Ses lèvres étaient gercés sur les miennes, à cause du vent, du sel et du soleil.

Mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant.

Je sentais sa langue contre mes lèvres et j'ouvrais la bouche.

Ce morceau de chair pénétra ma bouche et commença à jouer avec ma langue. Je me sentais bien, ses lèvres contre mes lèvres.

Il mordilla doucement celles-ci avant de s'éloigner un peu de moi.

« Alors, ça t'a plu ?

-Recommence »

Il me fit un sourire que je qualifierais de charmeur avant de rétorquer :

« Je peux pas gamin, je veux pas avoir de problème.

-S'il te plait »

Ma voix s'était faite toute petite, comme une supplique.

Il se laissa convaincre et m'embrassa à nouveau.

J'aimais vraiment ce goût qu'il avait, et son odeur qui emplissait mes narines.

Odeur de la mer.

Puis finalement il me repoussa.

« Il faut qu'on rentre gamin, je suis désolé.

-Ce soir on se revoit s'il te plait. Je pars demain pour Bora. Laisse moi te revoir ce soir »

Il pencha la tête et se gratta quelques secondes le cuir chevelu, pour réfléchir. Il était un mélange de force et de faiblesse à cet instant précis.

Magnifique.

Je gravais cette image dans ma tête.

Puis il planta ses yeux dans les miens :

« D'accord, à ce soir gamin »

Et nous reprîmes le chemin du retour.

Je débarquais sur la plage et allais retrouver mes parents.

Je prétextais que j'étais fatigué et je rentrais me laver.

Je me déshabillais devant le miroir pour m'observer.

Je ne l'avais jamais fait, je m'en fichais de plaire ou non. Je me détaillais avec attention.

J'étais beau pourtant, mais mon asociabilité avait fait fuir les filles.

Et les garçons.

Harry était la seule personne avec qui j'avais pu facilement établir le contact.

Après cet examen, je rentrais dans la douche et commençais à enlever le sel de mes cheveux.

J'imaginais les doigts de Harry dans ceux-ci et je sentis que mon sexe durcissait.

Je désirais rarement quelqu'un, et jamais un homme.

Cela me fit un choc.

Pourtant malgré tout, je passais la main sur mon sexe dur et je commençais de lents mouvements de va et vient.

Je caressais mon gland du bout des doigts, voulant prolonger mon plaisir.

Son visage était imprimé sur ma rétine, et je commençais doucement à perdre pied.

J'accélérais le rythme et je jouis en murmurant son prénom.

Le rouge me monta aux joues et avec l'eau j'effaçais les traces de mon délit.

J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Mais je n'avais jamais été normal, pourquoi cela ne continuerait-il pas, même au niveau de mes attirances ?

Je me séchais ensuite vite fait et allais me coucher dans mon lit.

J'avais besoin de dormir.

Je me réveillais cinq heures après, il était maintenant vingt heures.

Je me levais et me préparais, sachant que mes parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Je commençais à faire mes valises le cœur gros.

Demain je partais pour d'autres îles et je ne resterais pas plus de trois heures à Papeete à mon retour.

Je ne reverrais pas Harry à partir de demain.

Les larmes montaient à mes yeux lorsque mes parents débarquèrent.

Je remis un masque de joie sur mon visage pour les accueillir. Il s'habillèrent vite et à vingt et une heure nous étions au restaurant. Vu le nombre de personnes assisses, il devait être tard.

Nous mangeâmes encore tout en regardant les gens danser.

Je m'en fichais d'eux, je voulais mon Harry.

Il rentra vers vingt-trois heures, avec un chemise blanche et une cravate un peu défaite.

Il était vraiment beau.

Je l'observais jouer, et à un moment il me fit un clin d'oeil, qu'heureusement mes parents ne virent pas.

Ils partirent comme la veille, me laissant seul.

Lorsque le brun eut finit de jouer j'allais m'assoir sur la plage, exactement comme le jour d'avant.

Il passa à côté de moi, marchant et se déshabillant en même temps, tout en me disant de venir le rejoindre.

Je fis de même et ne restait qu'en boxer pour le rejoindre dans l'eau.

Il me balança un peu d'eau au visage et se mit à nager dans la même direction que l'après midi.

C'est vrai que le motu était bien caché à la vue des habitants de l'hôtel.

Je le suivais, me laissant à la fin porter par le courant.

J'atterrissais sur le sable fin et remontais vers la masse humaine déjà couché.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains je m'asseyais sur lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et ses émeraudes rencontrèrent mes pupilles de métal.

Il sourit et se releva pour m'embrasser.

Je pris encore plaisir à ce baiser.

J'avais cette chaleur au creux du ventre qui me demandait d'aller plus loin.

Mais ma raison me retenait.

Ma peur aussi.

Harry me fit basculer et je tombais sur le sable chaud.

Il m'embrassa tout en se frottant à mon corps.

Je sentais mon désir se réveiller, accentué par le sien contre ma cuisse.

Je le fis basculer à nouveau et comme des enfants nous roulâmes dans le sable en riant.

Puis Harry me bloqua sous son corps et commença à embrasser mon torse.

Il lécha mes tétons, ce qui envoyait des petites décharges dans mon aine.

J'avais envie de plus, et mes gémissements le faisaient bien comprendre.

Il descendit vers mon bas ventre, jouant avec mon nombril.

Puis il m'enleva mon boxer, me laissant nu dans le sable.

La gêne rougissait mes joues, mais le regard qu'Harry me lança me fit sentir beau, alors la gêne s'en alla, tout simplement.

Il caressa mon sexe du bout du doigt et je me sentais déjà près à partir.

Il approcha alors sa bouche et au moment où il enfonça mon sexe dans ce fourreau humide il ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un aller retour complet que déjà l'orgasme me terrassait.

Il avala ma semence sans rien dire avant de revenir m'embrasser.

La gêne était revenue, j'avais été on ne peut plus précoce.

Il allait se foutre de moi.

Mais Harry ne dit rien, il m'embrassa seulement.

Je voulais lui rendre la pareille alors je l'allongeais et me dirigeais vers son sexe.

Une fois son boxer enlevé j'eus un peu peur.

Son sexe était énorme comparé au mien.

Je déglutis avec peine avant de le masturber doucement.

Il avait fermer les yeux et son souffle se faisait erratique.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'arrivais à lui donner du plaisir.

Je me penchai alors sur ce sexe imposant et léchai la surface rouge de son gland avec la pointe de ma langue.

Un gémissement plus fort sorti de sa gorge.

Un peu de liquide s'échappait du bout de son sexe et j'y gouttai.

Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais c'était excitant.

Je pris donc son sexe en bouche et commençait à le sucer avec application.

J'essayais de faire ça bien, que lui aussi ait du plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je sentais que son sexe grossissait encore, il me demanda d'arrêter.

Je le fis immédiatement pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Il me rassura et me demanda de me mettre à quatre pattes.

La suite risquait de me faire mal.

« Tu es sur de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout gamin ?

-Tais toi, et continu ! »

Ma peur se muait en colère.

Je voulais qu'il soit en moi, mais j'avais peur de la douleur.

Il lécha trois de ses doigts et m'en enfonça un.

La douleur n'était pas trop forte.

Un deuxième doigt me tira une grimace.

Au troisième je poussais un petit cri peu viril.

J'avais mal, mais Harry trouva un point en moi qui me fis crier, mais de plaisir cette fois.

Il enleva alors ses doigts et me pénétra doucement.

J'avais mal c'était indéniable.

Pourtant j'avais plus l'impression que c'était mon cœur qui allait exploser.

Je me sentais bien.

Harry m'embrassa le cou et me demanda si je souffrais.

Comme réponse, je bougeais mes hanches.

La douleur était forte, présente, mais l'envie était encore plus forte.

Il me pénétra d'abord doucement, puis il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à parvenir à cette vitesse incontrôlée.

Je me sentais proche de la jouissance, il touchait trop souvent ce point en moi.

Je jouis en criant son nom.

Je le sentis venir en moi, et un liquide m'emplit de l'intérieur. Il ressortit son sexe de mon corps et m'embrassa.

Toujours nu je me plaçais sur son torse.

Il m'embrassa les cheveux avec un geste tendre.

Je commençais à m'assoupir, quand je le sentis bouger sous moi.

« Près pour un deuxième round gamin ?

-Pfff dire qu'il y a à peine douze heures tu avais peur de me toucher, sale pervers!

-Hé, je suis un homme moi, si on m'excite je prends. Et toi tu m'excites beaucoup gamin.

-Pédophile, pervers, débile, réfléchissant par sa queue, voilà ce que tu es !

-Tu vas payer cet outrage gamin »

Et il me fit rouler dans le sable avant de me prendre sauvagement.

Nous fîmes l'amour encore une fois, avec sauvagerie, avant de rentrer.

Arrivé sur la plage je partis sans me retourner, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mes larmes couler.

Je rentrais dans la chambre en pleurs.

Heureusement mes parents dormaient.

Je me couchais dans mon lit et m'endormis rapidement.

Il avait été ma première fois.

J'avais quinze ans, il en avait vingt-trois.

Comme il le disait, je n'étais qu'un gamin pour lui.

Pourtant je l'aimais.

Le lendemain je me levais à onze heures, notre avion étant à treize heures je descendais manger un morceau, mes affaires étant déjà prêtes.

Je mangeais seul en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Pendant que mes parents payaient, je retournais à la plage.

Je le vis au loin et m'avançai.

Il se retourna et planta ses émeraudes dans mes pupilles.

Mon corps se mit à trembler.

Il s'approcha de moi, me tira le bras, et nous cacha derrière un poteau.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur, avec ce goût d'adieu que même moi je percevais.

Mes larmes coulaient, au fond je n'étais qu'un gamin avec ce trop plein de sentiments.

Sa voix, habituellement douce, s'éleva, rauque, et il me dit :

« Adieu, Drago

- Adieu Harry. »

Et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté.

Je rejoignis mes parents à l'entrée de l'hôtel, ils pensèrent surement que mes larmes étaient dues à l'adieu que je faisais à la ville.

Nous prîmes l'avion et nous partîmes.

Un mois plus tard, nous étions rentré en France.

Ma vie se poursuivit, je l'oubliais peu à peu.

Je vécus une vie débridée de sexe avec d'autres hommes, n'oubliant jamais ma première fois, mais perdant peu à peu le visage de Harry.

Seul son nom me restait.

Je passais mes concours et réussis à devenir professeur de français.

A trente ans je demandais une mutation pour revenir sur ma terre natale, que j'eus.

J'étais muté dans un collège à Taravao, sur la presqu'île, seul collège où les gens de la petite île pouvaient aller.

Je fis mes bagages et je partis pour cette terre.

En août j'étais prêt à faire la rentrée.

La réunion dans la salle de profs me permit de voir que je n'étais pas le seul Popaa à être là.

Un homme attira mon attention.

J'allais le voir et lui demandais :

« On ne s'est pas déjà vu ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Drago Malefoy, professeur de français. Et toi ?

-Drago? Comme un dragon ?

-Oui comme un dragon répondis-je avec un sourire. Et toi ?

-Harry Potter, professeur de musique. »

* * *

><p>Muhaha, oui je m'aime =D alors pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Tahiti c'est deux îles reliés par la presqu'île, avec une petite ville Taravao (travoo à la tahitienne). Papeete est la capitale (Papéété). Un motu est une île posé sur la mer (motou) et un Popaa, c'est un blanc (comme on dit les z'oreilles en Nouvelle Calédonie. Voilà vous savez tout je pense. Je pense que vous aviez deviné que Bora faisait référence à Bora-Bora. Le collège dont je parle existe réellement, c'est là-bas que j'ai fait ma 6ème et ma 5ème.<p>

Bon ok, après le fait d'être muté si facilement, c'est de mon invention, parce que à moins d'être pistonné, peu de personnes ont les points suffisants pour y aller. Et là bas on tutoie tout le monde, profs, patrons, collègues. C'est beau la vie ;)

Sinon que pensez-vous de cette petite fic? Perso j'aime bien ma fin =) (et c'est mon plus long OS!) dommage que j'ai pas eu Harry et Dray comme prof, j'aurais vraiment apprécié... Dans une autre vie peut-être.

Sinon, désolé pour les fautes je pense qu'il y en a encore pleins, mais je les vois plus... Merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas, et laissez une review's ça fait toujours plaisir!


End file.
